prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
A
|-| Charlotte= |-| Uber A= |-| Sara= |-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= |-| Melissa= |-| Lucas= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie. "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, Spencer and Sara. Big A is revealed to be CeCe Drake in "Game Over, Charles". Biography "A" was born in October of 2008, when Mona Vanderwaal began threatening Alison DiLaurentis using notes and gifts. Mona's even attacked her in a costume on Halloween Night. This led to Mona adapting an alias: "A". Mona continued using "A" as a way to torture Alison, but one night it went too far. Mona kept threatening to kill Alison, but someone else actually attempted to. Mona rescued Alison on the side of the road and tricked her into disappearing so that "A" would think she was dead. "A" disappeared with Alison and wasn't heard from until the anniversary of the disappearance when "A" had a new target: Alison's friends. Mona targeted each of the four girls, using secrets only Alison had knew, that Mona had found out using Ali's diaries. Hanna believed she figured out "A's" identity, prompting Mona to plow her down with a stolen car. "A's" threats continued and Mona hatched a plan to trick the Liars. She pretended that she herself was receiving "A" messages and became one of the girls. On the night of the Masquerade Ball at Rosewood High, Mona drove Spencer out to where her lair was and left clues all around for Spencer to find. When Mona left to get gum, Spencer finally figured it out. She turned around to find Mona in the black hoodie, who in return hit her over the head with a flashlight. Mona put Spencer into her car and offered a chance to join "The A-Team". Spencer declined and outsmarted Mona, stopping the car. Mona and Spencer fought on the cliff before Mona ended up falling off. She was admitted to Radley Sanitarium for treatment and here someone came to visit: Charles DiLaurentis. Charles wanted to take up a partnership with Mona, to which she agreed and together they started a team of "A's" consisting of: Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Lucas Gottesman, Melissa Hastings, Darren Wilden and others. The two of them worked together, although Mona was under the assumption that Red Coat was her boss, until the night of the Thornhill Lodge fire, in which he kicked Mona off. History Season 1 Pilot "A" begins her game when she texts all four of the Liars pretending to be Alison. At the funeral, each of the girls realize the other three also received texts from "A" and then they all receive a single text together. To Kill a Mocking Girl When The Liars are in the woods heading to their old hangout and discussing Ali and "A", they hear a noise and then receive a text message Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... --A The Liars are once again heading back to their old hangout and discussing Ali, when they hear another noise. They chase after it but find nothing but Ali's old bracelet. We then see a black gloved figure listening to music while printing out incriminating photos of Maya and Emily kissing. Can You Hear Me Now? The Liars block all text messages from unknown numbers in order to keep "A" out but its not enough to keep her away and suddenly a flier blows their way and its apparently from "A". They all get up and leave. Keep Your Friends Close The Liars go to Mona's birthday party to look for "A". While spying in the woods, Hanna sees a figure writing an "A" like message on Ezra's car and sees the persons identity. She tells the Liars and runs to the parking lot to meet them. Hanna arrives at the parking lot where the others are and begins to run over to them. However, Hanna is unaware of a car speeding towards her until the Liars scream to her. The car plows into her and knocks her in unconscious. The Liars rush over to her and receive a text: "She knew too much. -- A". Moments Later "A" stops the car down the road and gets out and takes off running. A few moments later, Mona, in a black hoodie, walks up to the scene. Season 2 UnmAsked "A" follows The Liars to the Lost Woods Resort and watches Hanna shower. Later, Mona and Spencer travel back to the Lost Woods and find "A's" lair. Its filled with photographs of the girls and Alison, hoodies, and a Dollhouse. Inside the lair they find a sketch of a Black Swan costume and Mona tells Spencer it must be "A's" costume. However, Spencer finds clues that point to "A's" real identity: Mona. Mona goes to the car for gum and when she returns she's in her infamous Black Hoodie. She knocks Spencer over the head and claims that she became "A" because the Liars stole Hanna from her. Mona and Spencer end up getting into a fight and Mona is pushed off the cliff. She survives and is admitted to Radley Sanitarium. At the end of the episode, A nurse comes in and alerts Mona that she has a visitor. Red Coat walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her to. Season 3 I'm Your Puppet "A" kidnaps Malcolm Cutler from his karate lessons and takes him to the carnival. At the end, it is revealed that Spencer Hastings took him and she is the newest "A". Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e It is revealed that the Queen of Hearts that tried to push Aria off the Halloween Train are Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden. It is also revealed that Lucas was the "A" that massaged Emily. The Black Widow attends Darren's funeral and later we see her in the "A" lair. Bring Down the Hoe A blonde haired figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment listening in on Aria and Ezra. She turns around and we see that it is CeCe Drake, seemingly revealing CeCe to be a member of the "A-Team". Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. Miss Me x 100 "A" makes a return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. Run, Ali, Run The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, The Black Widow can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents. The Silence of E. Lamb Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. It is later revealed that the strangler was CeCe. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. Over a Barrel "A" goes into Holbrook's office and takes out the butterscotch from his desk while typing in his password. The password is correct and "A" goes to work. Season 6 FrAmed Charles is in their lair, watching the security footage from the Art Gallery. Someone beeps to come in and she buzzes them in. Red Coat walks into the room and takes a seat next to her, confirming they are partners. At the Art Gallery, "A" sabotages Aria's by posting pictures of the girls in the Dollhouse in place of Aria's. Red Coat later watches as Ella and Ashley discuss this. At the end, Charles prepares a lot of things and puts them in the trunk of her car. She gets into the car and Red Coat, who's driving, gives her an envelope with two tickets to prom inside. Last Dance Charles tells Alison to meet her at Prom and she goes to find her. At the Prom, she sees her in a red cloak and black hoodie watching her and goes after her. She follows her into a maze where she grabs her and drags her away. She screams at her, asking where she's taking her before Charles stops. Alison turns around and asks her to please talk to her and she removes her mask, to which Alison says "Oh my God". Season 6 Game Over, Charles The Liars enter a room at the Carissimi Group and a screen pops up. They see Alison talking to someone and see that its "A". "A" begins to turn around and the girls brace themselves. "A" spins around and its CeCe. All of the Liars gasp in shock. Alison asks CeCe how she could do this to her and says she risked everything to help her. CeCe says that all she gave her was a passport and a plane ticket and that she would hardly call that everything. Alison says its all that she had and CeCe says it is gonna be a long night if Alison keeps making this about her. The Liars question what CeCe is planning and CeCe turns to the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister!" and Spencer wonders if this is why CeCe became "A". Hanna asks if CeCe is Charles and Emily says "She is a she, right?". CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much she loved her. We then flashback to CeCe as a young Charles. Baby Alison starts crying and CeCe/Charles runs her a bath, after Jessica won't answer him from the yard. CeCe/Charles drops Alison in the bath but she goes under and CeCe/Charles is unsure of what to do, until Kenneth rushes in and pulls Alison out. He yells at CeCe/Charles, saying "What's what with you?!". Kenneth and Jessica then admit her to Radley Sanitarium. CeCe says she never meant to hurt Alison and Alison says that Kenneth must've known it was an accident and CeCe says she's sure he did. Alison is unsure what she means by this, and CeCe says that for as long as she could remember she asked Jessica to buy her dresses. But Kenneth wouldn't allow it, so CeCe/Charles would just play dress up in Jessica's closet, until Kenneth found out. CeCe says that when she was 12, Jessica bought her a yellow dress and that whenever she'd buy Alison clothes, she'd buy her the same outfit. We then flashback to CeCe/Charles at age 12, sitting on the roof of Radley in a dress, with Bethany Young. They discuss leaving and Marion Cavanaugh enters the roof. CeCe/Charles says she can't see him like that and he goes to hide while Bethany talks to Mrs. Cavanaugh. Suddenly, Bethany and Marion's discussion appears to get heated and Bethany pushes Marion off the rooftop. CeCe/Charles runs up and asks Bethany what she has done, but Bethany turns it on him and says he pushed her. CeCe says that no one believed her because she was a boy wearing a dress and had the most to lose so everything thought she killed her. Jessica paid Wilden to cover it up and for the next seven years at Radley they drugged CeCe up and she was almost completely alone. She says that she thinks the doctors felt bad for it so they let her out for a funeral. Alison asks who's funeral and CeCe says Charles. She says she and Jessica buried Charles at Aunt Carol's and Jessica finally accepted CeCe as her daughter, renaming her Charlotte. Charlotte says she thought she was gonna get to go home but Jessica just took her back to Radley under her new name. Eventually Jessica got the board to allow Charlotte to attend classes at U-Penn. One day Charlotte called in a bomb threat so classes would get cancelled and she went to visit Jason at school on picture day. She introduces herself to Jason as CeCe Drake and, despite not being a student, gets her picture taken for the yearbook. She and Jason then began dating and it wasn't until the day they were supposed to be leaving for the Cape that Jessica discovered CeCe was Charlotte. Jessica freaked out about this but eventually went along with it after Kenneth invited Charlotte along on the trip. Alison asks Charlotte why she didn't tell her and she say she planned to until Bethany ruined everything. Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and was going to hurt Jessica. Charlotte snuck out to stop her and sees a blonde in a yellow top. She bashes her in the back of the head with a rock, but then realizes that it isn't Bethany, it's Alison. Jessica buries Alison and Charlotte continues to apologize. Wilden comes to get Charlotte and helps cover up her escape. But Charlotte says the doctors knew she escaped and took away her out privileges and she was alone again, until Mona showed up. She thought she was awesome and would sneak into her room every night for story time. Mona was so drugged up that she thought Charlotte was Alison. In a flashback, Charlotte enters Mona's room in a red robe and Mona says she did everything she told her to. Charlotte says she is proud of her and tells her to keep taking her meds. Mona says she will and Charlotte tells Mona to tell her everything about the Liars. Charlotte says she was upset when they started to take Mona off of her meds, because hearing what Mona did to the girls was the only thing she looked forward to. She says that she stopped visiting Mona before she got off her medication because she could never trust her. Charlotte says she made a deal with Mona to play the game with her if Mona would help her escape Radley. Charlotte says her first assignment was meeting the girls and making friends with them. She says that Mona told her the Liars were happy that Alison was gone and that's one of the reasons she began torturing them. She then says that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat watching the girls, and knew if it was an alive Alison, she would come if the girls were in trouble. She says that she sent a decoy Red Coat to the Lodge that night in the plane to trick the girls, while she trapped them. The Red Coat is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who is her ally. After meeting with Sara in the woods, Charlotte went back to the burning Lodge and overheard the girls saying they saw Alison, confirming her suspicion that Alison was alive. Alison questions why Charlotte continued playing the game if she really cared about her, and Charlotte says that she was going to end it when the Liars thought they killed "A" in New York. She left the country believing it was over, but came back because the game was addicting and she was really good at playing it. Alison reminds her of all of the terrible things she's done to her and the Liars, and Charlotte says that she would never let anything really bad happen to them, because she loves all of her "dolls" and that it sucks to kill someone, even when they deserve it. Alison asks if she means Wilden and Charlotte says he found out Alison was alive and would've never let her come back and tell her story. She sent Sara to his funeral in a black veil to make sure that he was dead. She apologizes to Emily for this, but then says "but not really". The Liars break out of the room they are in and head for Radley. Charlotte continues telling her story to Alison and says that before she came to New York, she snuck home to see Jessica, whom she found dead. She breaks down and says that Jessica was the only person who ever really loved her. Suddenly the alarm goes off, as the Liars enter the building. They meet Sara in the hallway, and she turns on the bomb so that Charlotte can detonate it. Charlotte gets the button and Alison pleads for her not to push it. She pushes it but it doesn't work, as the Liars have cornered Sara and Spencer has turned it off. Charlotte heads for the roof and prepares to jump, as the Liars plead for her not to. She's about to jump until Alison calls her by her real name and begs her not to. She jumps down and removes her hoodie and mask, declaring game over. Identity Throughout the series, there have been two "A's" and various members of the A-Team, who also act as "A". "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was an original A-Team member and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *CeCe Drake was the 4th "A" to be revealed. She was the Second "A" and was revealed in 6x10; "Game Over, Charles." *Sara Harvey was the 5th "A" to be revealed. She was Red Coat and The Black Widow was revealed in 6x10; "Game Over, Charles." Identities *CeCe Drake *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Sara Harvey *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *CeCe Drake (Leader) *Sara Harvey *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 4 *CeCe Drake (Leader) *Sara Harvey Season 5 *CeCe Drake *Sara Harvey *Melissa Hastings (helper; seemingly) Season 6 *CeCe Drake *Sara Harvey Unofficial A's |-| Melissa= |-| Lucas= People who have used the identity of "A" or worked for the A-Team but weren't official members. *Melissa Hastings was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Lucas Gottesman was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2 except for giving Emily a massage. Toby Cavanaugh *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. *Slashed Paige's tires. *Visited Mona under the name E. Lamb. *Assisted Mona in various deeds and planning. *Spied on the Liars. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train, along with Wilden. She was the one who drugged Aria and left behind the A'''. *Possibly working for CeCe again, as revealed in "A Dark Ali". Lucas Gottesman *Gave Emily a massage and left behind an '''A on a water glass. *Set fire to the shed. *Left Ali's diary behind in the basement with an "A" message in it. Sara Harvey *Attended the Thornhill Lodge fire and rescued Mona, Aria, and Emily, leaving Hanna to burn. *Attended Darren Wilden's funeral as The Black Widow to make sure he was dead. *Possibly put Ashley Marin's phone in Wilden's casket. *Possibly attempted to strangle Mona in her car. *Lived under the DiLaurentis home. *Possibly tricked the Liars at the Zoo. *Sent a card and flowers to Bethany Young's family. *Pretended to be threatened by "A". *Joined CeCe in planning out the ruining of Aria's art show. *Watched Ashley Marin and Ella Rose. *Bought two tickets for her and CeCe to attend Prom. *Attended Prom with CeCe. *Attempted to blow up Radley. CeCe Drake *Orchestrated almost everything during Season 3-6. *Put a snake in Spencer's dressing room. *Nearly killed Jason in the elevator at his father’s apartment building. *Sent Sara Harvey to the Lodge as Red Coat. *Sent Sara Harvey to Wilden's funeral as The Black Widow to make sure he was dead. *Drove a car through Emily's house. *Locked Emily inside the Sawmill as Red Coat. *Left a message in Hanna's teeth. *Put bones in Spencer's dress. *Buried Jessica DiLaurentis. *Blew up Toby Cavanaugh's house. *Kidnapped Mona Vanderwaal. *Showed up to the Ice Ball as White Hood and took pictures of the Liars' dates. *Kidnapped the Liars and locked them in her Dollhouse. Notes *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden. *Ezra Fitz and Mona Vanderwaal were "A" in "Shadow Play", due to the fact that that is how Spencer saw them. *Despite also being the first "A" to be revealed, Mona was also the first member of the A-Team to be revealed. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Mona, and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. *It has yet to be confirmed if Shana was ever on The A-Team or if she was a completely separate entity working against the girls. Although, it can be established that Shana was not a part of the team during the third season due to the fact that "A" broke into the costume shop after Shana had left. Shana most likely joined near the Lodge fire. Some things that suggest involvement with "A" are: ** Shana admitted to setting fire to the Lodge. In Season 4, "A" seemed to have planned this with Darren Wilden. ** Shana hired the Flash mob to trick the Liars. They referred to themselves as "A" as part of the ruse, therefore suggesting that Shana was an "A". ** Marlene King has referred to her as "A" various times. In the script for "A is for Answers", she called her "A" while on the roof and when discussing the flash mob. *It is suspected that Jenna and Shana did work for the A-Team during Season 3. * Marlene King confirmed that CeCe was the "A" at the dentist. It is unknown if the "A" who was back at the school was Sara, CeCe's helper and Red Coat, Shana, as Hanna theorized, or someone else. *It is still unknown who turned CeCe into the cops in "Unbridled". However, when asked about it, Marlene King said that the story isn't over. *So far "A" has only been a main character once. Mona was still a recurring character during her reveal as "A", Toby is a recurring character, and CeCe and Sara are recurring as well. Lucas, Melissa, and Wilden are also recurring characters. Spencer is the only "A" to not have been a recurring character. *Charlotte DiLaurentis has been "A" the most of any others, first becoming "A" in Season 2 finale and lasting until the mid-season finale of Season 6. Sara Harvey is the second, becoming "A" in Season 3 until Season 6. Mona Vanderwaal is the first, becoming "A" prior to Season 1 and lasting until the Season 3 finale. Quotes Gallery |-|Mona= Mona1x101.png AIn2x25.png MonasA.png MonaIsA2x25.png Mona2x25A.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png MonaIsA3x12.png MonaAsA3x12.png MonaA3x12.png MonaAS3.png ATeamMonaToby.png MonaSpencerATeam.png |-|Toby= TobyATeam.png TobySecondA.png |-|Spencer= CarnivalNote3x23.png SpencerPopcorn3x23.png AriaSeesSpencer3x23.png SpencerAsA3x23.png SpencerBlackHoodie3x23.png SpencerIsA3x23.png SpencerATeam.png Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png |-|CeCe= MonaAndCeCe.png A-4x06.png EmilyMaskedA.png CeCeIsA.png RedC_CeCe.png CeCeRun.png S04E12_2875529.png CeCeC.png RedDeaD.png AIn2x18.png AIn4x18.png A4x182.png A5x06.png A5x09.png BlondeA5x12.png AliA5x122.png CharlotteWalksUpStairs5x12.png AliA5x12.png A5x12.png CeCeWhiteCoatA.png AWatchesToby.png AScaresHanna.png BigA5x14.png BigAMask5x14.png BigABinOfSin.png BigA5x20.png BigA5x25.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesDiLaurentis5x25.png CharlotteRevealsHerself6x09.png CeCeIsA6x10.png CeCeBlackHoodie6x10.png AVisitor6x10.png CeCeTakesOver6x10.png ATeam6x10.png GameOver6x10.png |-|Sara= SaraHarveyPlane3x24.png RedCoat4x01.png BlackWidowBigA.png BlackVeil.png BigAMask4x01.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png BlackVeilCostume.png BlackWidow5x06.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png RedCoatAnotherOne6x10.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatWalksToBomb6x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png |-|Melissa= BlackSwan2x25.png MelissaQOH.png AWindow3x13.png MelissaUnmasking4x01.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Killers